


did you just kiss me?

by eggtheria



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: M/M, bow wins masterchef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtheria/pseuds/eggtheria
Summary: Bow joins MasterChef as a joke. Instead of laughs, he finds Gordon Ramsay.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Gordon Ramsay
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	did you just kiss me?

Bow doesn’t know how it happened. One moment he’s laughing with Glimmer about Catra’s escapades with a ball of yarn, the next he’s standing on sunbaked pavement with a backpack on his shoulders and a dry mouth.

Okay, so maybe he kind of knows how it happened. Catra, through a piece of his famous apple pie, told him, “Hey, you should be on MasterChef!”

“I’m good at archery, Catra,” he reminded her. “Cooking is… Seahawk’s thing.”

“I never said you were good at cooking,” she shrugged. “I just think it would be funny.”

Bow thought that would be kinda funny, too. Now there’s sun slicking off his shoulders and a knot of stress in his stomach.

A passing stranger yells, “Nice cosplay, dude!”

“This is just how I dress!” he calls back, but they’re too busy on their phone to care. Zoomers.

The first time he sees Gordon Ramsay, it’s not attractive. It’s terrifying.

“Welcome to Master Chef,” he says, and goes on a long, long spiel about how if they give him salmonella he’ll fry their heads in cooking oil that’s probably filled with GMOs (Perfuma would have an aneuryehnrueisnm how do you spell it).

“Sir, yes, sir!” says Bow because he’s really bad at this. Clearly, that was the wrong thing to say, because Gordon marches up to him, the vein in his jaw pulsing, and screams at him for the better part of thirty seconds.

It’s scary. Still, Bow is curious. He fumbles with the kale and drops a bowl on the floor and gets yelled at again.

He finds he quite likes the timbre of Gordon Ramsay’s voice.

Bow, as it turns out, is surprisingly good at cooking.

Ramsay has it out for him- every time he tastes his food, he pretends to grimace, rants until his throat goes hoarse about how his glaze isn’t quite right, about how there needs to be less olive oil and more talent, but he never lets him be eliminated.

“This tastes like Swiftwind’s asshole,” he tells Bow once, and all Bow can think about is the way the light slicks off his straw-colored hair.

“You won’t eliminate it though,” Bow’s smile is genuine. “Will you?”

“Maybe I will,” he says, but he doesn’t, and that’s how Bow wins MasterChef.

When he gets home, he breaks up with Glimmer.

“I’ve found someone else,” he tells her. It hurts, it really does, but he’s too good of a person to keep leading her on. She snaps at him about it, but she deserves better than Bow, who is in love with a different kind of anger.

“Let me guess, you have a thing for the 2nd place guy,” she says. Looking into her eyes is like stepping on broken glass, but he does it anyway.

“No,” Bow says honestly. “I have a thing for Gordon Ramsay.”

She blinks, and her face fills up again, this time with a justified anger. “You’re leaving me for a celebrity crush.”

Bow was ready for this question. He pulls out a sticky note from his pocket, unfolds it to reveal a number.

“It’s not one-sided, Glimmer.”

“I can’t,” she says. “I can’t believe this.”

He lets her go, and dials Ramsay’s number.

**Bow:** hey mamas

 **Ramsay:** Shut the fuck up doneky brain s learn hw to properly introduce yhourself say good evehngi or good mornig or soemthnign what fucking time is it ive been day drinking god dammnit i hate americans

 **Bow:** sorry

 **Ramsay:** why the FUck are you apoloagizmgb n

 **Bow:** sorry

 **Ramsay:** FUCK OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 **Bow:** lets meet at your apartment tomorrow, okay? i have to tell you something

Gordon agrees.

It’s awkward, definitely, in the moments leading up to it, but when Bow tells him, “I think I like you,” the atmosphere changes.

Gordon looks at him like he’s a fucking idiot and says, “Your brain is so fucking rawwwww.” and kisses him guys this is fucking gross

“Did you just kiss me?” Bow asks. He can’t help it. What the fuck.

“Yeas…” says Gordon.

“It’s okay… I am a ‘bisexual’.” he says with a grin.

“You better be!” Gordon replies.

They get married 2 years later. Glimmer marries Catra and Adora and they come to the wedding as a throuple. Gordon cooks all the food himself so he’s late to the vows.

It’s not perfect, but it’s nice.


End file.
